


Not what I meant

by Cj_Quinn72



Series: Delicious Shame [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperate Lark, Gwayne kinda loses interest/focus, Lazy Gwayne, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cj_Quinn72/pseuds/Cj_Quinn72
Summary: Lark and Gwayne have some fun.... Gwayne loses focus.This isn't in any of my existing universes.It's just a short





	Not what I meant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azlinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/gifts).



> Azlinne and I were talking about Gay Celebrity Pillow Princess Derek, she said she could see Gwayne as more of a lazy partner and this happened. Ooops =P

When Lark asked if Gwayne wanted to have some fun, he hadn't meant this.

 

 

 

They'd started out alright. Kissing and rubbing and breathing the air out of each other's mouths in a way that made them want even more.

 

 

 

But the second Lark had sunk down on Gwayne's dick, the pink haired madman had laid back and all but ignored Lark. In fact, he was scrolling through his phone and not moving at all.

 

 

 

Lark wasn't hurt by this. Gwayne was prone to losing interest in things and this wasn't the first time he'd sort of shut down.

 

 

 

But the problem was Lark couldn't quite reach the spot inside himself that made him cry and even worse he couldn't make Gwayne moan and grab at him like usual.

 

 

 

Gwayne’s face was flushed and his breath quick, soft murmurs of pleasure escaping him as Lark moved around him. He obviously enjoyed their bodies slick contact but he couldn’t be bothered to move in Lark.

 

 

 

Lark tried to get Gwayne's attention, moaning and begging and saying all the little things that normally made Gwayne crazy for him.

 

 

 

It did nothing.

 

 

 

Soon Lark was crying with frustration. He couldn't please Gwayne or himself. He was shaking, legs burning with the effort to lift and drop his body weight repeatedly.

 

 

 

He couldn’t move quickly now, so he drew himself up, almost all the way off Gwayne’s dick then dropped down hard, punching the air from his lungs and earning a soft sigh from Gwayne.

 

 

 

Lark repeated the action as long as he could but the sharp pleasure of the action made him moan and shake, more tears rolling down his face as Gwayne scrolled through his phone and panted softly.

 

 

 

Finally, Lark slammed down and angled his hips just right and he was cumming across Gwayne’s tummy. Lark shook and moaned aloud sharply, he was still crying and actually felt a little wrong until Gwayne spoke.

 

 

 

Gwayne dropped his phone when he came, body tensing and arching as he filled Lark with cum, he gave a soft sigh and smiled up at him, “Good puppy.” He breathed.

 

 

 

Lark came again, an aftershock strong enough to push more milky fluid from him. He felt so good with Gwayne’s praise, and started to grind and whine as he sought to earn more praise.

 

 

 

Gwayne finally moved, rolling them onto their sides so he could rock slightly into Lark, humming at the sounds of his dick slipping through Lark’s cum filled hole.

 

 

 

He kissed Lark slowly, enjoying his sounds and taste. He didn’t always feel like moving but it always worked out in the end.

 

 

 

“My good, Lark.”


End file.
